Perseus Jackson: The Champion of Chaos
by Anastasia The Goddess of Drama
Summary: The creator, Chaos, is dying. And needs a Champion to take over. Who's fit for the job? Hmm...I don't know...maybe Percy Jackson! Anyways he accepts being the Champion of Chaos, but didn't know what he was signing up for. So when the darkest evil comes to destroy the universe, Percy must stop it. Oh, and did I mention that he needs to find Six Lovers, to make him stronger?
1. Prologue

**I do not own Percy Jackson**

* * *

**Prologue:**

The Primordials were having a meeting. It was after the Giants' War, and the Primordials were discussing very important matters. The creator, Chaos, was dying. It was completely unknown why, but if Chaos died without a successor the world would be destroyed. Her five children sat beside her was Tartarus, Nyx, Erebus, Gaea, and Akhlys, boys on the left and girls on the right. When they heard the news, they were devastated, but didn't show it, because it was a sign of weakness. On the right of Nyx was her children (that she had with Erebus) was Hemera, Aether, Epiphron, Thanatos, Hypnos, Sophrosyne, and Eleos. On the right side of Tartarus was Uranus, Oceanus, Ourea, Pontus, and Eros.

"You all know, why we're here." Said Chaos, she looked at everybody.

She waited, for an ejection, before continuing.

"And we all know that, if I don't find a champion soon, that the world be destroy."

"The question is." Said Nyx, "who's worthy to be your champion, mother."

"That is the question, daughter." Chaos agreed.

Silence.

Who _was _worthy of being the champion of Chaos?

Gaea cleared her throat, "I do have a suggestion..."

* * *

Percy Jackson had a feeling he was being watched, but tried to shake off the feeling. He was heading back to the Poseidon's Cabin, when Annabeth Chase intersect him.

"Hey Wise Girl," Percy smiled.

"Hi, Seaweed Brain." Said Annabeth, quietly.

Percy frowned, "What's wrong with you?"

Annabeth hesitated, "I'm sorry."

Percy's heart stopped, "why?"

"I-I," Annabeth started. "Join the Hunters of Artemis."

"Why?" Percy asked hurt.

"It's not because of you." Said Annabeth, quickly. "It's just...I'm sick of looking over my shoulder, all the time. So I joined them."

"I can protect you." Percy countered, "we've doing it since we were twelve."

"That's another thing." Said Annabeth, "I don't want you protect me. You have too much on your plate, as it is."

"But-" Percy started.

"I've already made up my mind." Said Annabeth.

And there was no way she would change it.

"Good-bye?" Percy asked.

Annabeth nod, tears filled up in her gray eyes, "this is it Seaweed Brain."

The two hugged, and Percy watched as Annabeth left Camp Half-Blood to join the Hunters of Artemis.

* * *

The Primordials was watching Percy Jackson adventures, Gaea had looked away when he and his friends put her back to sleep.

Chaos nod, obviously pleased, "Wonderful choice, Gaea."

Gaea couldn't help, but smile.

"How does the process work?" Oceanus asked.

"It's like accepting Godhood." Said Chaos, "expected he'll become my champion."

"When will we give it to him?" Asked Tartarus.

"Only Nyx and I are going." Said Chaos.

A uproar started.

"Why her?!" They all said.

"Silence!" Yelled Chaos.

The room shook, and the Primordials fell silent.

"Nyx will come with me, and that's the end of that." Snapped Chaos.

"Understood." They said.

Chaos stood, and Nyx followed suit.

"Come on, Nyx. Let's get this over with." Said Chaos.

The two flashed out.

* * *

Percy sat down on his bunk. He and Annabeth was over, Percy couldn't believe it. All they've been through, and Annabeth had given up on them. Suddenly, there was a flash of light and Percy turned and his mouth dropped. There was two women in the Poseidon's Cabin. He recognized one of them, Nyx. The other one wore a long dress that looked like the universe had formed itself into it, she had long black hair that stopped at her waist, and her eyes were black as a void.

"Nyx and..." Percy left it hanging in the air.

"Chaos, the creator of the universe." Said the other woman.

Percy couldn't believe it, "And why have you come to me?"

The two glanced at each other and Nyx took it to her liberty to tell him, "Chaos is dying-"

"What does that have to do with me?"

Nyx glared at him, "if you let me finish..."

These were two powerful women and the last thing Percy wanted to do was to piss them off, "continue on."

"And we've have decided that you should be her champion." Said Nyx, "so the universe won't be destroyed."

"Wait!" Said Percy, "how is me being Chaos champion, saves the world?"

Chaos spoked up, "when you become my champion, you'll have some of my power."

Percy didn't know how to feel, "so when I have some of your power..."

"The universe shall continue as it is." Chaos concluded.

"So do you accepted?" Nyx asked.

"I-I don't know." Said Percy, honestly, " This is lot to handle."

"Understandably." Said Chaos.

Percy's mind race. Him, they had chosen him out of all people. H-how did he earn such respect from the creator, herself?

"How did I earn such a honor?" Percy asked.

"Your loyalty." Said Chaos, "your confidence, and you're a natural leader. It would have been a matter of time, before you would lead the world."

Nyx studied Percy, and wonder what would it take for him to break? To use this to his advantage and take over the world and become a very powerful dictator? What would they need to watch out for?

Percy took a deep breath, "I accept."

Chaos smiled, "excellent."

Nyx looked away, and Chaos walked towards Percy, she pulled him off his bed. The two stared into each others eyes, before Chaos kissed him. Percy started to protest, but stopped when he felt the rush of power enter him. His green eyes widen and he had felt himself slip into her mind.

* * *

_Beautiful young woman with earth brown hair was throw across the room._

_"Gaea!" Percy immediately realized, that he was Chaos._

_Gaea looked up and Percy saw golden ichor dip from her mouth, "I-"_

_"You shouldn't have no excuses!" Percy-Chaos- growled, "you dare try to usurp a Primordial!?"_

_"He was a horrible king!" Gaea protest, "I only told Kronos to disposed of him."_

_"You stupid child!" Chaos snarled, "you shall be punish."_

_Gaea's brown eyes widen, "no mother please..."_

_Chaos ignored her and extended out her hand, suddenly Gaea was hurled across the room again. She had stormed over to Gaea and started to choke her._

_"Mother, please...I'm sorry-" Gaea gasped._

_"You aren't sorry!" Snapped Chaos, "I, Chaos, creator of the Universe condemn you to earth."_

_"No!" Gaea screamed, the earth started to chain her, pulling her toward it. "Mother, please! Don't do this!"_

_"You are the Primordial of Earth." Said Chaos, letting go of Gaea, "so you shall become it."_

_"Noooo!" Gaea screamed._

_The beautiful young woman started to change as the Earth took it's claim, soon she was a woman wearing a cloak made of black dirt that churns and shifts, as well as a veil made of dust. Though it flicker with her other appearance. This time she wore forest green robe will small amounts of gold and white, as if sunlight were shining on the robe through tree branches. She had black hair that was the same color as tilled soil and she had a beautiful face, and her brown eyes turned into green and black, like the crust of the earth._

* * *

"That's why she's so bitter." Chaos told him, as Gaea disappeared, "She's still furious at me."

"Is that why you showed me this memory?" Percy asked

"Everybody needs a reason to become evil," said Chaos. "Her reason because of her hatred of me."

And Percy could understand why, to not have a physical form knowing that somebody you trusted in did this to you.

"Is that all the memories I need to see?" Percy asked.

"For now." Said Chaos, "As you will have some of my power. Memories will come and help along the way or help you to understand that person."

Percy nod, "so exactly what do I have to do while being your champion?"

"Protecting the world," Said Chaos. "And trust me it's not a easy job, especially for you."

"Yeah," Said Percy. "I am the Son of Poseidon and I'm the champion of you."

"You'll be the most powerful being." Chaos told him.

"I kinda figure." Shrugged Percy.

"I have something for you." Said Chaos.

Percy's curiosity perked up, "what is it?"

Chaos pulled out her sword it was an aqua-colored sword made of crystalline ingot. It's handle is a darker color than the rest of the blade and is completely straight. It leads up to a handguard that is exactly perpendicular to the handle and is designed to look like a pair of conjoined dagger blades. At the centre of the hand guard is a large aquamarine gem. The blade itself is a deep aqua color, the base of the blade has a light-aqua attachment that causes the blade to have a natural indentation when one traces its length due to the angle that the attachment bends at.

"Whoa!" Exclaimed Percy.

"Destroyer one out the two swords of Chaos." Chaos told him, "it will belong to since you are my champion."

Percy tooked it, "thanks. Wait out of the two?"

"Yes as you are able to control my power, the second sword will eventually show itself to you." Explained Chaos, "If you do see it, it means you are worthy of the sword."

Percy took a deep breath, "This is too much."

"I know." Chaos said, "but you been through worse."

Percy seriously doubt it.

He examined the 33 inch sword, this was is now. Soon he'll have three swords Riptide, Destroyer, and the mysterious one.

"Other thing." Said Chaos.

"Yes?"

"Six."

"Six what?"

"Lovers."

Percy felt his face burn, "Why would I need-"

"They will make you stronger. And as I've collect, that mortals and gods need love." Said Chaos

After a while...

"It's time I leave." Chaos said.

"See you tomorrow?" Percy asked.

"I should have made myself clearer." Said Chaos, "It's time I departed this universe. Nyx let's go, I want to say goodbye before I fade."

Nyx quickly rushed to her mother side, and the two flashed out.

* * *

Gaea left the room immediately. She couldn't looked at her mother, as she slowly faded away. For years, Gaea had mixed feelings about Chaos. Hate. Anger. Love. That's what she really wanted from her mother. Love. But for eons, Chaos ignore her, after Gaea dethroned Uranus, and slowly Gaea hatred grew. Many times, Gaea wished that Chaos would die, and it was finally coming true.

_Curse the Fates._ Gaea thought. _I didn't mean it!_

"Gaea?" Said a voice.

Gaea turned around and faced her sister, Akhlys. For once, she wasn't mourning. She seemed concerned for her little sister.

"What?" Gaea asked.

"Mother wants to see you."

_Me? _Gaea wanted to say, but didn't.

Instead, with her head up, Gaea enter the room where Chaos was dying.

* * *

Chaos could see the tears well up in Gaea's eyes, as she saw Chaos state.

"Oh, Mother." Said Gaea sadly.

"Do not fret child." Chaos told her. "Come here."

Hesitantly, Gaea walked towards Chaos.

"I am sorry my child, for ignoring you." Chaos started, "I know you wanted me to acknowledge you , and I didn't. But do know I forgive you and hope you forgive me too."

Gaea started to cry. What was wrong with her?! This wasn't her. She was strong and cold hearted and didn't care about her mother. But those words had gotten to her, she had been waiting so long for a while, she thought it was hopeless.

"I forgive you Moth-Momma." Said Gaea.

Chaos brought Gaea into an embrace, and they laid like that until Chaos faded away.

* * *

Visions blurred together in Percy's dreams, forcing him to wake up. Percy gasped, and looked around. He felt different, like he was a new person.

_She's gone. _Percy thought.

He didn't know how he knew, but he did.

Percy got out of bed and head towards a mirror, and gasped.

No longer did he have sea green eyes, they were now golden with a tint of gray. His messy black hair had two strips of white hair, and Percy had this eerie feeling he had something on his back. Strengthening, black wings about 16 inches.

He had suddenly found himself surrounded with Primordials, they were all kneeling.

"Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon, and the Champion of Chaos."

**A/N: For all you people who want Percy Jackson with somebody besides Annabeth, it's your time to shine. Leave in the comments who do you want to be Percy's lover and the five with the most likes becomes Percy's lover! I say five because I've already chose one lover, and that's Hera. Yes Hera, she needs love too you know. :P**

**A/N2: I didn't do it like other Chaos stories because I think it's kind of stupid that Annabeth would leave Percy for another guy she just met. :/ just my thoughts.**

**Please Review**


	2. The Primordials Visits

**I do not own Percy Jackson.**

**A/N: I love how I got eight reviews, eight favorites, and seven followers in 6 hours. Thanks you guys.**

**So for the lovers(so far):**

**Artemis 5**

**Nyx 4**

**Zoe 2**

**Khione **

**Hestia 4**

**Katie Gardner 3**

**Hemera**

**Hebe**

**Persephone**

**Reyna**

**Piper McLean 2**

**Clarisse La Rue (Thank you Young IV, for the life of me I didn't know her last name.) 2**

**Demeter 2**

**Rhea**

**Gaea**

**Athena 2**

**Calypso**

**Thalia 2**

**Nico**

**Aphrodite**

**Looks like Artemis is in the lead by one**

**Answers:**

**Blade of the Darkest Night: Annabeth and Percy were dating. This is all going to be in the same timeline as of what Rick Riordan wrote. The people who died, and stuff stays the same. Assuming that he didn't kill anybody in Blood of Olympus, everybody is a alive.**

**vitimontherun: I think you met faded. No the faded can't come back, well not in my story. So any faded gods, can't come back. I'm doing this because once gods fade, they've fade. But mortals on the other hand can come back, because of that rebirth thing.**

* * *

**The Primordials Visit:**

"This is Chaos, Champion?" One of the Primordial said, "he's cute."

Percy turned to face a beautiful blond girl. She had a heart-shape face, and her hair had stop at her mid-back, and she had golden eyes.

She smiled at him broadly, and started walking towards Percy, "I'm Hemera. The Primordial of Day."

One of them rolled his eyes, "Stop flirting."

"Is it my fault, he's hot?" Asked Hemera.

Percy found himself blushing.

Percy looked around at the group of Primordials, "So do you other guys, mind introducing yourself?"

"I'm Aether." Said a blond boy, he looked exactly like Hemera expect that his hair was a golden blond. "The Primordial of Light."

"Epiphron." Said a brown hair boy, his hair was short but he long bangs. "The Primordial of Prudence."

"Hypnos." Yawned a boy. "The Primordial of Sleep."

He and Thanatos looked exactly a like from the teakwood skin to the wings.

"Sophrosyne." Said a girl with brown that stop at her shoulders, "the Primordial of Self-Control."

For a long time Percy stared into Sophrosyne's eyes, the color of them were a light purple.

Hemera cleared her throat, obviously jealous, "and over there is Eleos."

"The Primordial of Pity." Said Eleos, he had curly brown hair and green eyes that were full of pity.

"You should know me." Rumbled Tartarus.

"Yeah you tried to kill me." Said Percy, "Along with you and you."

He gestured towards Nyx and Gaea.

"When I am in Tartarus, the worst side of me comes out," Nyx explained.

"Sorry?" Gaea said.

Percy rolled his eyes, "the others?"

A tall man with a white beard and long white hair that stopped at his shoulders, "Uranus. The Primordial of The Sky."

Percy noticed that Gaea was glaring at Uranus.

Percy eyes widen when he caught sight of a guy, with dark blue hair tied into a ponytail with a dark blue beard, and sea blue eyes, "Oceanus?"

Oceanus grinned, "Yes. I am the Primordial of The Ocean."

It was a girl, whose appearance kept changing, "I am Ourea. The Primordial of Mountains, and have ten different personalities."

_Great_. Thought Percy. _That's all I need, a bipolar Primordial_.

A woman that look like a victim of famine. She has large amounts of dust covering her thin body. She has a drippy nose, bloody red clawed cheeks, sunken eyes, and stringy gray hair that is matted to her head.

"Akhlys." Percy gasped.

The woman smiled, and that send shivers down his spine, "Yes. I am the Primordial of Misery."

Black-hair with bangs that cover his eyes, which were black, the guy spoke up, "Erebus. Primordial of Darkness."

A guy with sandy blond hair and light blue eyes spoke up and said, "Pontus. _Minor _Primordial of The Ocean."

"Got that right." Grumbled Oceanus.

Pontus turned to Oceanus, "What was that?"

The two started to get into each others face, and in the distant Percy could hear the Ocean rumble.

"You heard me-" Oceanus pushed Pontus.

Pontus's blue eyes lit with anger, "You listen here-"

"Stop!" Percy command.

Without much effort the two backed away from each other. And Percy looked at the last Primordial.

A lean, muscular young adult with snowy white wings, a white frock, and jeans. His face is handsome with a harsh look. He has black hair and blood red eyes.

"Eros." Said the man, "The Primordial of Love."

Percy said, with confusion, "I thought you were the son of Aphrodite and Ares."

Eros answered, "Yes it would seem so, wouldn't it? Don't believe every "myth" you hear."

Percy nod, and looked around, "So why are you guys here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Hemera said, taking Percy's arm. "We come to see you, after all you are the Champion of Chaos."

"It seems to be treating you well." Said Sophrosyne, looking him up and down.

Hemera glared at her sister, "Anyways, we also wanted to take a look at the Camp Half-Blood."

Hypnos yawned, "I would love to see my cabin. Need to take a nap."

"You always taking a nap." Said Thanatos rolling his eyes.

Percy looked at them again, "Ok fine, let's go."

* * *

A girl-tall, Asian, dark hair in ringlets, plenty of jewelry, and perfect makeup. Somehow she managed to make jeans and an orange T-shirt look glamorous, grabbed Percy's arm. Drew Tanaka.

"Percy, sweetie." Said Drew, batting her eyes, "I'd heard about you and Annabeth. So very sad, really I thought it was going to last."

_No you didn't_. Percy thought. _You were hoping I'll break up with Annabeth, so you can have a chance. _

"Yeah, well..." Percy was cut off when, Hemera grabbed Percy's other arm.

"Who is she?" Hemera asked.

"Drew and who are you?" Said Drew.

Hemera's golden eyes, brighten with something, "I wouldn't expect you to know. You seem like a dense little girl."

"Dense? Little?" Growled Drew, "who do you think you are?"

Hemera opened her mouth, but Nyx grabbed her. "Hush!"

"Yeah listen to her." Said Drew.

"But-" Hemera started, but shut up when she saw her mother's glare.

"Fine." Hemera grumbled.

This didn't stop the two girls from glaring at each other, and Percy squirmed.

"Ladies. Ladies. No need to fight over him." Said Eros, amused.

Hemera glared at him, "Shut up!"

Drew turned her head towards Eros and her mouth drop, "And who are you?"

Eros gave her a smile, "The guy of your dreams."

Thanatos rolled his eyes, "Dear Heavens."

"We must go." Said Nyx.

With much effort, they were able to get rid of Drew, who was still staring at Eros.

"Do you always have girls fighting over you?" Epiphron asked.\

"No." Said Percy, "Not when I was dating Annabeth."

"Who's Annabeth?" Hemera demand.

"Jealous much?" Eros snickered.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" Hemera snapped, she turned to Percy, "well?"

"She's the Daughter of Athena." Percy told her, "and was my girlfriend until yesterday."

"Before or after, mother and I came to see you?" Nyx asked.

"Before." Percy informed them.

"Why would she break up with you?" Asked Hemera, "and where is she?"

"She's now a Hunter of Artemis." Percy told them, "and she was sick of the demigod life."

"Understandable." Said Eleos.

Before long, there was a flash of lightning.

Nyx rolled her eyes, "And Zeus having one of his hissy fits?"

Percy snicker and shrugged, "don't know."

A middle-aged man with an athletic figure-slim and fit with salt-and-pepper hair, as a jogger appeared before them.

"Hermes." Percy greeted.

"Percy." Said Hermes, "Father would like to see you."

_Great. _

* * *

"What is the meaning of this?" Zeus thunder, "what are the Primordials doing here?"

Nyx glared at Zeus, and Zeus's confidence slowly faded, "It is none of your business why we are here."

Once again, Percy was standing before the Olympians. The same as always, expect when he glanced at Hera, a vision occur...

* * *

_A young woman with long brown hair was entering a palace. She had said a few words to her maidens, before enter her private room. She was sitting by her window, reading a book. A flash of lightning lit the room._

_"Stupid Zeus and his storms." Grumbled the girl._

_Earlier she had rejected Zeus for what seem like the hundredth time, and had walked home. And honestly, she didn't care how angry he was. She had just so happen to turn her head, and saw a little rain-soaked cuckoo outside of her window._

_"You poor thing." Said the girl, she open the window and held the bird to her breast._

_Almost immediately the cuckoo changed to King Zeus._

_"Hera." he rumbled._

_The young woman, Hera, got up and tried to run, but Zeus grabbed her waist. In one quick movement turned her, so she was facing him._

_"You will be mine." He whispered in her ear._

_Hera had started to scream, but Zeus stopped it by kissing her forcibly. She tried to push him away, but he was too strong for her. Zeus, then force Hera onto her bed, where he had his way with her..._

* * *

"Percy!" snapped Zeus.

Slowly, Percy looked away from Hera, who raised her eyebrow at his action.

_Later_. His expression told her.

"Yes Lord Zeus." Said Percy calmly.

Zeus had notice the exchange between Percy and his wife and frown.

"Explain yourself." Zeus said.

"He doesn't have to." Said Hemera.

"I agree with my daughter. Stay out of things that doesn't concern you." Snapped Nyx.

Zeus looked furious, but didn't say anything, because he was scared of Nyx.

_But it will soon. _Thought Zeus, as he glanced at Hera and Percy...

* * *

She was pinned against the wall. Before she could even protest, he capture her mouth with his own. One hand was place on her leg, pulling them even closer together. The other hand was entangle in her long brown hair, her own hands on his shirt, pulling even closer than they already was. He broke the kiss, and started to kiss her neck. She moaned loudly, and squirmed under him. Smirking, he stop kissing her neck, and pulled her back into another kiss. She had one hand in his hair and the other around his neck, he had boast her up and she had wrapped one leg around his waist.

Finally her two hands, managed to push him away. Brown eyes stared into golden with a tint of gray ones.

"We can't." She started, weakly.

"Why not?" He demand.

"Zeus is my husband and I can not be unfaithful." Hera told him, "you know this, Percy."

"You didn't protest before." Percy argued.

"I barely had time to!" Hera counter.

"So you're saying you don't want me." Said Percy, raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't say that..." Said Hera.

Just looking at her and Percy knew that she was one of his six lovers. He'll have her, if that was the last thing he'll do.

**A/N: Did you hate or enjoy that little scene between Hera and Percy.**

**Please Review**


	3. Guy Talk

**I do not own Percy Jackson**

**So for the lovers so far:**

**Artemis 11**

**Nyx 11**

**Zoe 3**

**Khione 3**

**Hestia 9**

**Katie Gardner 5**

**Hemera 5**

**Persephone 2**

**Reyna 3**

**Piper McLean 4**

**Clarisse La Rue 2 **

**Demeter 4**

**Rhea 2**

**Gaea 2**

**Athena 5**

**Calypso 2**

**Thalia 3**

**Nico **

**A****phrodite 4**

**Answers:  
**

**shao4361: Your comment: I don't exactly know what exactly, except the pairing, but I enjoyed it. My answer: You lost me at the exactly part.**

**WhiteEagle1985: I like the way you think. XD**

* * *

**Guy Talk: **

"It's settled then." Said Hypnos, yawning, "boys in Poseidon's Cabin, and girls go to..."

"The Palace of me." Smiled Hemera.

As soon as the girls left, the guys turned to Percy. And Percy had a feeling that he knew what the topic was going to be about.

"So what happen?" Eleos asked.

"It's obvious." Smirked Eros, "he fucked Hera silly."

Percy flushed, "no..."

"No?" Asked Aether, "What exactly did you do?"

"Made out with her." Percy admitted.

Epiphron whistled, "And she didn't hit you or anything?"

Percy shook his head, "Well, not at first."

"A full make-out session?" Pontus asked, shock.

"Why do I fill like a perv listening to this?" Uranus asked Oceanus and Tartarus.

"Because you guys are old." Said Thanatos.

"Maybe you three, should go do something." Said Erebus, "like I don't know...go back to the HeadQuarters."

"HeadQuarters?" Percy asked.

"That's where all of us Primordials go." Said Thanatos.

"Buh-bye." Said Pontus.

"Listen here kid..." Oceanus started.

"That's a great idea." Said Percy, "why don't you three head towards the HeadQuarters."

Hypnos gave the three a sleepy smile, "Percy just kicked you out."

Tartarus, Oceanus, and Uranus all got up and left grumbling.

"With them out the way..." Eros's red eyes lit. "So is she?"

"Is she what?" Percy stalled.

Eros rolled his eyes, "you know. One of those Six Lovers, you need."

"I feel like she is." Percy admit.

"That wasn't too long." Noted Aether.

Percy shrugged.

"On to other matters..." Said Eleos.

Everybody turned to him, "what?"

"Training." Said Eleos.

"Training?" Asked Percy, "why would I-"

"You may be impressive, fighting and everything." Said Eros, "But there is some things you lank in."

"Like what?" Percy asked.

"Archery."

"Controlling your anger."

"blurt out things before thinking, no matter the consequences."

"Should we continue?" Pontus asked.

Percy grumbled and the guys laughed.

"It's getting late." Erebus said.

"Night, then." Yawned the others.

Percy waited until, they were all asleep. Quietly he got out of his bed, and snuck out of his cabin. He left Camp Half-Blood, and head for the Empire State Building.

* * *

"Percy," she sighed.

She had her back turned to him looking out at the balcony, and was wearing bright white lace trimmed backless halter ruffle a line party dress. Her hair was stunning long romantic wavy hairstyle, swept half up and pinned. Hera turned to face Percy, and had a white rose in her hair.

"Why?"

"Why, what?" Asked Percy.

"Are you having a sudden interest in me?" Hera demand, "Ever since the Battle of The Labyrinth, you hated me. Why, after two years after the Giants' War, are you interesting in me?"

What was he suppose to say? Chaos didn't tell him what to say. So he just followed his instincts. Percy walked towards Hera, and pulled her into an embrace. He put one of his hand under her chin, and lift it, so they were looking into each other eyes.

"What I'm about to tell you...it's going to be hard to believe." Said Percy.

Hera tilt her head to indicate that she was listening. Percy's confidence slightly falter, but was quickly gained when he stared into her brown eyes. They seem to twinkle in the moonlight. Soon Percy was telling her what happen to him, the day before and why the Primordials was there, but left out the two visions he had. Let her process that, before he go on.

"So Chaos faded." Hera said slowly.

Percy nod.

"And she asked you to be her champion." Hera continued.

Percy was beginning to think Hera wasn't taking him serious, but nod.

"And you need _Six _Lovers to make you stronger?"

Percy was now understanding where she was coming from, "Hera look, I'm not using this as an excuse to have more than one lover. I swear to you, I would never do that to you."

He then pulled Hera into a kiss, it was slow and romantic. Hera sighed, before kissing him back. This goddess that he was kissing have been in so much pain. For centuries, she watch as her husband cheated on her. And he didn't seem to care how she felt. It made Percy angry, that Zeus would do that to her. He promise that he'll make it up for Hera, if it was the last thing he'll do.

* * *

"Percy." Said a voice.

Percy was in a field, with a figure in dark robes.

"who are you?" Percy asked.

the figure pulled off it's hood, and Percy gasped.

"Chaos?"

Chaos smiled, "hello Percy."

"what are you doing here? I thought you were-"

"dead?" Chaos suggested.

Percy nod dumbly.

Chaos laughed, "this is the essence that didn't die. The essence that is a part of you."

"So you can help me, control your power?"

Chaos shook her head," you must learn how to control it yourself."

"Then why are you here?" Percy asked.

"To see your progress." Smiled Chaos, "doing well so far."

"You mean with finding one of my lovers?" Percy asked

Chaos shrugged, "let's go with that."

The dream started to fade and Chaos warning came out faint: _beware, Percy. There's a evil raising and must train._

* * *

Percy woke up to a sleeping Hera. He was surprise to see her wearing his t-shirt. Hera had first object to it, and here she was wearing it.

Percy tried untangle himself from Hera without waking her but fail.

"Don't leave." Hera mutter.

Percy kissed her top of her head, "I have to. See you later."

He quickly left the room.

* * *

"Hera wants you to get her ready for the day." Said a daughter of Aphrodite to Piper McLean.

"Me?" Piper groaned getting out of bed.

The girl nod, and Piper got dress and head for Hera's bedroom. When Piper enter Hera's bedroom, she found the Queen of Olympus standing in front of her mirror. She was shock to see Hera practically glowing.

"Just curl my hair, nothing special." Hera told her.

As Piper did just that a thought occur to her: _why is she wearing Percy's shirt?_

**please review**


	4. Annabeth's Back

**I do not own Percy Jackson**

**I had to do elimination, Lovers now:**

**Artemis 14**

**Nyx 15**

**Hestia 13**

**Hemera 9**

**Athena 8**

**Aphrodite 6**

**Piper 6**

**Katie 5**

**Thalia 5**

* * *

"What?" She asked.

Piper repeat what she said, "Hera was wearing Percy's shirt."

Annabeth still couldn't believe it, what was Hera doing with Percy shirt? Annabeth, than got up and walked away.

"Where are you going?" Piper asked.

"Going to talk to Hera." Annabeth informed her.

Piper ran after her.

* * *

"Wake up sleepyhead." Said a voice.

Percy open his eyes to be face to face with Hemera.

"Whoa!" Said Percy jerking back, "what are you doing?"

"The others told me to wake you up." Said Hemera.

Percy, then became aware that Hemera had saddled him.

"Uh, Hemera?" Said Percy.

"Yeah?" Hemera asked.

Hemera look down to realize what she was doing, got off him, blushing furiously.

"I'll just wait outside." Hemera stutter.

Percy watched as she head towards the door, in the process Hemera had forgot to open the door, and hit her head on it.

She turned to him, holding her head, "there's a door, right here."

Before quickly leaving.

Percy got of hid bed, shaking his head, and head to take a shower.

* * *

Hera's mood was fine, until she saw Annabeth.

"Annabeth." Hera said coldly.

"Hera." Annabeth said equally cold.

"What do you want?" Hera snapped, "I'm busy."

"What are you doing with Percy shirt?" Annabeth asked.

Hera fold her arms, "what are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me." Growl Annabeth.

Hera narrowed her eyes, "I don't have time for this. Get the hell out my face."

Then, something surprising happen. Annabeth slap Hera.

"I don't know what going on between you and Percy, but you listen here you _bitch. _you better stay away from him."

Hera glare at Annabeth, she started to hit her but somebody grabbed her arm. She turned to face Piper.

"We're not done, Chase." Growl Hera.

She pulled away from Piper and stormed off.

* * *

**A/N: I SUCK at fighting scenes, so bare with me.**

Percy was caught off guard, when a sword was thrown at him. Quickly, he grab the sword, and glance down at it. Destroyer.

"Nice sword." Said Erebus.

"But this isn't the sword I use." Said Percy.

"Well, you're going to have to get use to that sword. Riptide is a sword for kids of Poseidon. You're now the Champion of Chaos, so you need to practice with the sword of Chaos." Said Eros, appearing out of nowhere.

Percy weighed the sword, perfectly balanced.

"Ready?" Erebus asked, summoning a black sword.

Percy got into a fighting stance, "ready."

The two charged at each other, Percy swung his sword and Erebus stopped the sword with his own. Erebus put his weight into his sword and knocked Percy unbalanced. Percy stumbled and thrust his sword, quickly Erebus maneuver away from the sword. Percy gripped the handle of Destroyer and spun around and hit the lower part of Erebus's blade. He turned, so his back was facing Erebus, Percy thrust his elbow into Erebus's stomach. Erebus let go of his sword, gasping for air. Smirking, Percy grabbed Erebus's sword, and turn to face a knife.

"Always remember the second option, Percy." Erebus laugh.

Percy nod, "you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Erebus said.

"Amazing swordsman. Terrible at archery." Note Eros.

Percy groaned, " you don't mean-"

"Time for Archery." Eros grinned.

* * *

"Again." Said Eros.

Percy sighed, "can't we take a break?"

"Sure, you not getting any better." Said Eros.

Percy decided to ignore that comment, "how are you so good at archery, anyway?"

"I shoot arrows at people fall in love." Explained Eros, like it was obvious.

"Oh," said Percy, as he felt his face heat up.

Interrupting the boys' conversation, Nyx emerged from the shadows. She wore a long black dress that clung on to her every curve, there was a slit that stop above her knee. When she walked over to them, Percy caught sight of one of Nyx's sharp slender leg.

_One lover at a time. _Percy thought.

Well, he thinks that was his lovers. He really wished that Chaos told him. Nyx flipped back her black hair and folded her arms.

"His he getting any better?" She asked.

Eros shook his head, "he's horrible."

"Hey!" Percy protest.

Nyx looked at Percy with disapproval, "well it's my time to train him."

To be honest, Percy wasn't excited to train with Nyx. What exactly was she going to train him to do?

* * *

"I thought I was suppose to be good." Said Percy.

"Yes, but you have to learn how to control the darkness in you."

Percy cross his arms, "I do not have darkness in me."

Nyx snort, "do you not remember your time in Tartarus? That sure wasn't the Good Percy i seen."

Percy had to admit that he did get a bit dark. Now looking back on that, he realized how bad he tortured Akhlys, when he had the chance he'll apologize to her.

"Ok, I see what you mean." Percy admitted, grudgingly.

"Do we're going to help you control your darkness."

"So how do we do it?" Percy asked.

There was no answer. Percy turned to Nyx who had darkness rolling off of her like steam and start to shape itself. Some were horses, others were dogs, but they mostly shaped up to people's worst nightmares. Without warning, they all charged at him.

Anger raise in him, and the ocean behind him rose with it. Nyx took a step back and her eyes widen. The ocean was 30 feet tall , came crashing down on to the shadows. Nyx watch in horror as Percy slaughtered the remaining shadows.

"that's what I'm talking about!" snapped Nyx.

"I'm sorry!" yelled Percy, "I don't usually get pissed off, when the person who is on my side is having fun trying to kill me."

"short tempered much?" Nyx asked.

_ just like Hera. _Percy realized

slowly it occurred to Percy, that maybe the reason why he needed 6 lover Western help him with something he was struggling in.

"I'll be right back."Percy told Nyx.

"you still need to control the darkness." Nyx called after him

"we can do it later." Percy yelled back.

* * *

Percy ran to he encountered with Hera. she had immediately slap Percy across the face.

"what was that for?" Asked Percy, holding his cheek.

"I'm beginning to wonder, if you was lying to me." Snapped Hera.

"what do you mean ?" Percy asked

"Annabeth came to me , and told me to stay away from you." Said Hera,"so either he doesn't know that you're the champion of chaos or you lied."

that was another thing Percy forgot to tell Hera. He and Annabeth broke up, and she joined the hunters of Artemis.

"me and Annabeth broke and she joined the hunters of Artemis." Percy told Hera.

"why?" Hera asked.

"because she was tire of the demigod life."Percy explained.

"what else didn't you tell me?" Hera demand.

Percy been told her about the two visions.

Hera bit her lower lip, "you wasn't going to tell me about that vision , that had to do with me?"

"I was going to tell you later." Percy said.

"when later?" Hera demand.

Percy didn't answer.

"you had no intentions of telling me." Hera realized.

Percy grabbed Hera's arm, "wait, let's talk about this."

"What is there to talk about?" Said Hera, "you're keeping things from me. I had a right to know."

"I'm sorry," said Percy.

Hera pulled away and stormed off. Percy groaned why was women, so complicated?

* * *

"What was that about?" Percy demand.

Annabeth glare,"I'm not the one screwing the Queen of Olympus."

"What makes you think that?" Percy asked.

"then why does she have your shirt?" Annabeth asked.

truth be told, that last night they didn't sleep together.

well... not in sense that some people would think.

"why do you care?" Percy asked, "you broke up with me."

that was a low blow. Annabeth glare at him.

"what does that have to do with anything?" Annabeth asked.

"meaning you're no longer in my life." Percy snapped

Annabeth glare at him, before running off. Maybe they were right , he needed practice with what he had to say.

**A/N: I did this all on mobile :p, next chapter will be the rest of training. I hope the fighting scene was alright. **

**Please Review**


	5. Kisses

**I do not own Percy Jackson.**

**Lovers now:**

**Nyx 18**

**Artemis 17**

**Hestia 14**

**Hemera 12**

**Athena 8**

**Piper 8**

**Aphrodite 6**

**Katie 6**

**Thalia 5**

**Answers:**

**Aesir Cemil: I probably do :p. Wikipedia, don't trust it! XD, but where will be the fun be without Pontus and Oceanus fighting over something like that? I put Hypnos and Thanatos as primordials because both their parents are primordials and their brothers and sisters are primordials. Might as well have them as primordials, too.**

* * *

"Hera mad, what did you do?" Eleos asked

"Annabeth confronted her." Groaned Percy.

"And?" Said Pontus.

"told her to stay away from me." Percy continued.

"why would she tell Hera that?" Erebus asked.

Percy shrugged.

"anything else happen?" Eros asked.

"Hera slapped me." Said Percy, "then demand what else I was hiding from her. And I told her about the visions."

"Visions?" Hemera asked, being nosy.

"Stay at of this." Snapped Aether, "well?"

By then, all the Primordials was listening. Soon, Percy told them about the visions.

Gaea slightly tense, "she showed this to you. What she did to me?"

"You deserved that." Said Uranus

Gaea turned and glared at him, "shut up!"

"Anyway, Hera's upset with me." Percy sighed.

"Good thing that it's my turn to train you." Smiled Hemera

"What? How are you going to train me, get Hera back?" Percy asked.

Hemera smiled, "I'll teach you how to charm women."

* * *

"She's better seducess than Aphrodite." Said Eros.

"Good luck," said Ourea.

"You're going to need a LOT of self-control, around my dear sister in this training." Said Sophrosyne.

_Great. _Percy thought.

Taking a deep breath, and enter the room of Hemera.

* * *

Hemera laid on a couch, when Percy enter the room. No longer was she the flirty girl, but her true self: The best seducess in the universe.

She gave Percy a sexy smile, "ready to train?"

"Sure," Percy nod.

Hemera giggled at his eagerness, "give me your best shot."

"Say I'm Hera, what would you do?" Hemera said.

Percy smile, "So Hera..."

"No," Hemera interrupted. "Let's try this again."

She got up and walked towards Percy.

"Percy, what do you want?" Hemera demand, "I thought, I made it perfect clearly. I don't want to see you."

Percy had to admit, that Hemera did a perfect imitation of Hera.

"I want to tell you, why I didn't tell you about that vision." Said Percy.

Hemera fold her arms and look down at him, "I'm listening."

"I-it-" Percy started.

"No," said Hemera, cutting Percy off. "You have to sound confident. Again."

This was harder than he thought.

When he finally got it down, Hemera smiled at him.

Really?" Said Hemera, still acting, "you are truly sorry?"

"Yes, and I want to make it up to you." Said Percy.

Hemera saddled him, "how?"

"How about a date." Percy suggested.

Hemera flashed him a sexy smile, "I love that, but first..."

Percy was caught off guard, when Hemera ran her fingers through his hair, and pulled him into a kiss. What shock him more was that, he kissed her back. She suddenly pulled back.

She smirk at him, "and that's how you get Hera back."

* * *

"I see that Hemera was merciful." Aether noted.

_Not really. _Percy thought.

"I'll be back." Said Percy.

"Again?" Said Nyx in disbelief, "you have to train Perseus!"

"I'll be fine." As Percy, waving it off.

Before Nyx could even protest, Percy left.

"Maybe if we told him about the upcoming threat." Said Epiphron.

"Then he'll train." Said Tartarus.

"We'll tell him, when he gets back." Sighed Nyx.

* * *

Percy walked over to Hera. She turned her head to see who was approaching her, and glared at him.

"What do you want?"Hera demand.

"To say I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about the visions." Said Percy.

"You're not." Snapped Hera.

"I am." Percy persist, "when I saw the vision of you and Zeus. I knew that you didn't want to relieve that pain."

Hera fold her arms, "Really?"

"Yes really," said Percy. "And I'll do anything to make it up to you."

Hera smile, "anything?"

Percy nod, "anything."

* * *

Percy would have never thought that being with Hera, would make his day. And he loved her smile that seemed to freeze time, and everybody's staring like: _he's the luckiest guy in the world._

"Our first date." Percy said, "enjoying it so far?"

Hera nod, "it's wonderful really."

They were walking along the beach and the tide of the ocean, nip at their feet.

"So...how did Annabeth find out about us?" Percy asked.

"Piper must have told her." Hera said, shaking her head.

"Piper?" Percy asked, "how did she know?"

Hera hesitated, "I can't say, Piper made me swear on the River Styx, not to talk about her...situation."

"That bad?" Percy asked.

Hera nod.

Silence.

Percy turned his head and watch Hera look at the sunset.

"It's beautiful," she sighed.

Percy kissed her lips, "not as beautiful as you."

Hera giggled, "you're so sweet."

Percy smirked, "I do have a way with the ladies."

Hera smack him upside the head, "don't get cocky."

"Ow!" Complain Percy, rubbing his head.

Percy pulled Hera into an embrace, "I think I deserve a kiss."

Hera ran her fingers through Percy's hair, "you do, huh?"

"Yup, so can I get it?"Percy asked.

Hera hesitated, and Percy gave her the Puppy Look.

Hera sighed, and gave him a small smile, "fine."

She pulled his head down and kiss him.

* * *

"We need to talk." Said Nyx.

Percy didn't like the sound of that.

He glance around and look at all the Primordials, even Hemera look serious.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked.

"Think you need to sit down," suggest Eleos.

That's _never _a good sign, but Percy sat down anyway.

"There's something we have to tell you." Gaea inform.

"We've been feeling this...unknown power arising," said Erebus, slowly.

"And that's the reason why we've been trying to train you." Said Ourea

Emphasize try.

"And it's nothing compared to what you've face," yawned Hypnos.

"That's why you need to train." Finished Nyx.

"Why didn't tell me this earlier?" Percy demand.

No answer. _Of course._

"Fine, we get back to business to tomorrow." Percy decided.

Meanwhile, at the same time, far away, a woman laugh.

"Take your time, Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon and Champion of Chaos. The longer you wait to train, makes me stronger each day."

**A/N: I said last chapter that this chapter would be the rest of the training. He-he I lied, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**A/N2: Quick question, why is people so obsessed with Artemis and Percy getting together. Did I miss something?**

**Please Review**


	6. Decisions

**I do not own Percy Jackson**

**lovers so far:**

**Nyx 20 (lover of Percy)**

**Artemis 19**

**Hestia 16**

**Hemera 15**

**Athena 12**

**Piper 11**

**Aphrodite 8**

**Thalia 8**

**Katie 7**

* * *

"Get up, sleepyhead." Hemera said.

Percy woke up and and sighed," today's the day, huh."

Hemera nod, "yup! I was bore, so I wrote up a schedule for you."

Percy rubbed his eyes, and looked at the piece of paper:

7:00 AM- Training with Oceanus and Pontus.

7:45 AM- Training with Sophrosyne

8:15 AM- Training with Eleos and Akhlys

8:30 AM- Training with Epiphron

9:00 AM- Training with Ourea

9:55 AM- Training with Aether

10:45 AM- Training with Hypnos and Thanatos

11:00 AM- Training with Gaea

11:50-12:30- Training with Tartarus.

"What time is it?" Percy asked, yawning.

"6:00 AM." Said Hemera

Percy's eyes widen, "why am I up so early?"

"Do you not see how long it takes to train?" Asked Hemera, "and Hera had said she wanted a lunch date at 1."

"Where?" Percy asked, sitting up.

"Um..." Hemera said, thinking, "she said just meet her at her garden."

Percy nod, and Hemera got up, "you got about a hour to eat breakfast...and good luck with the rest of the training."

* * *

Percy was finishing eating breakfast, when Oceanus pulled him out his seat.

"Hey!" Percy protest.

"It's 7:00 training time." Oceanus said.

"Let him finish eating." Sighed Pontus

"We're wasting time!" Oceanus argued.

"All we're doing is teaching him how to control water better." Countered Pontus.

As the two argued, Percy was finishing the rest of his breakfast.

"Ok, I'm done. Let's get this over with." Said Percy.

"It's 7:15!" Complain Oceanus, "we only got 30 minutes to train you!"

" Stop acting like a baby," muttered Pontus. "Come on Percy."

"Who are you calling a baby!?"

* * *

"You're already good t controlling the water," note Pontus. "All I can say really is, to save more of your energy, but still control water is go Avatar style."

Percy busted out laughing, "Avatar style?"

Pontus grinned, "Yeah. You never watch Avatar: The Last Airbender?"

"I have, I just never picture you watching something like that."Percy explained.

"Let's try it." Said Pontus, getting into a stance.

"Ok." Percy also got into a stance.

Together they did a simple Tai Chi movements.

"Of course you show him the wimpy practice." Grumbled Oceanus.

In one smooth movement, Pontus created a water whip and it hit Oceanus.

"Wimpy?" Smirked Pontus

* * *

"This something you're going to need a lot of working," sighed Sophrosyne. "Too bad I don't have more time today."

"So what are we going to start with first?" Asked Percy.

"What comes out your mouth." Said Sophrosyne.

Percy grudgingly agreed, "I guess you're right."

"You guess? Percy tell me how many times, you piss off somebody because of your mouth? Hm? how many times have you nearly gotten yourself killed, because you lost your temper? Do I need to continue?" Asked Sophrosyne.

"No," sighed Percy.

"Okay, let's get started..."

* * *

Eleos was waiting for Percy outside.

"How did it go?" Asked Eleos.

"Horrible. So what are you and Akhlys training me to do?" Asked Percy.

"how to control your emotions." Said Eleos.

"Why would I-" Percy started.

"People can use your emotions against you, so we thought: since we're the Primordials of an emotion, figured we could help you with that." Shrugged Eleos.

Percy nod, "okay, sounds easy."

"You're in for a surprise," muttered Eleos.

* * *

When Eleos and Percy made it to their destination, there was a girl with long brown hair and dark purple eyes.

"Who-" Percy asked.

"It's Akhlys," Eleos informed him.

"Decided to change my form." Said Akhlys.

Percy was relieved by this.

"this training is quite personal," warned Eleos.

Percy nod, "I'm ready."

"okay," said Akhlys.

"Will start with your fatal flaw: extreme loyalty." Said Eleos.

"You have to act as if it doesn't bother you, because then they know to use it against you." Warned Akhlys.

"Understandably." Percy nod.

The two then show Percy how to control his emotions.

"Let's put this to the test before we end the training." Said Akhlys.

Percy nod.

With a wave of Eleos's hand, the three transport to a different place. Percy look around and saw a destroyed apartment. His eyes widen when he realized that it is mom's apartment. He turned to look at Akhlys and Eleos, but they wasn't there. The test had started.

Taking a deep breath, Percy walked toward the destroyed apartment.

"Mom?" Percy called, "Paul?"

No answer.

Swallowing hard, Percy enter the apartment. Smoke fill the house, and worry raised in him. This wasn't real...was it? All of a sudden, Percy heard laughter.

"Who's there!" Yelled Percy.

A woman appeared from the smoke, she was smiling evilly.

"Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon and Champion of my dear little sister, Chaos." She said.

"Who are you?" Demand Percy.

"Ananke, the primordial of Fate. I decides what happens to everyone." She said.

Percy look at her. Ananke had long flaming red hair, and pitch black eyes.

"Don't look like it."Percy noted.

"What do you expect?" Hissed Ananke, "a nice primordial like the rest?"

"Is this-" Percy started.

"No." Said Ananke,"This is very real."

Silence.

"Tick-tock, Percy, tick-tock." Smirk Ananke.

The scene changed and Percy was facing Eleos and Akhlys.

"What-" Eleos started.

Percy got up, quickly,"no time to explain. A primordial named Ananke. Family in trouble."

With that he ran to the apartment.

Eleos look at Akhlys,"get the others."

Akhlys nod and flash out, while Eleos ran after Percy.

* * *

Just like the scenery Percy just saw, the apartment was in flames. Panic rushed in him, what if his family was trapped in there? Slowly and cautiously, Percy entered the burning apartment.

"Hello?" Percy called.

Nothing.

"Ananke? Show yourself!" Percy yelled.

The same laughter that Percy heard a few minutes, echo the burning apartment. He then uncapped Riptide, when she emerged from the smoke.

"Perseus Jackson, I didn't think that you'll come." Smirk Ananke.

"Where are they?" Percy demand.

Ananke smile, "do not worry, Percy. They are perfectly fine."

"Can't say the same for you." Grinned Ananke.

Percy raised Riptide and slash it at Ananke, it cut her and ichor ooze out but it look like it didn't affect her.

"Have they not told you?" Crackle Ananke, "to harm a god or a primordial, you must use the swords of Chaos, silly Son of Poseidon. Now die!"

She took out a sword herself, and aimed it at him. But before the blade hit him, a gold light appeared in front of him, and deflected the sword.

"Well, isn't it the sluty Hemera." Sneered Ananke.

"Are you still mad because I slept with Chronos?" Laugh Hemera,."let it go. That was so many eons ago."

"Kronos?" Asked Percy.

"Not the Titan, stupid Son of Poseidon. The father of time!" Hissed Ananke.

"Leave, Ananke or else." Command Hemera, "the others are outside."

"You'll pay for this!" Yelled Ananke.

Hemera snort, "you say that every time, you see me."

Ananke glare before disappearing.

"Let's go." Said Hemera.

And Percy followed her.

* * *

"Why would Ananke do this?" Asked Sophrosyne.

"Because she's two face." Said Gaea, crossing her arms.

"You would know that wouldn't you?" Snapped Uranus.

Gaea glare at him, " what that's supposed to mean?"

"Getting Kronos to cut me up to a million pieces, and acting shock when he did it." Uranus argued.

"You were a horrible king!" Yelled Gaea.

"And let's talk about the latest thing you've done...trying to destroy Olympus!" Growled Uranus.

"Shut up." Hissed Gaea.

"May be you should join her because you also are two face."

Gaea lunged at Uranus, and Tartarus grabbed her. Suddenly they all flash out.

* * *

And flash into the Throne room of Olympus. Gaea was in mid-struggle and was in a fighting stance, it was Percy who realized where they were.

"Zeus." Said Percy.

And the Primordials stopped fighting.

"What is going on?" Zeus demand.

"Ananke as turned evil an is planning something." Percy told the Olympus Council.

"What does that have to do with you, son?" Asked Poseidon.

Unconsciously, Percy spread out his wings, and the council gasped, "because, I'm the Champion of Chaos."

"You," said Zeus in disbelief. "Chosen to be the Champion of Chaos? Where is Chaos? We must talk about this at once!"

"Mother has faded." Nyx said, shortly.

"And Percy has taken her place, because of his heroic ways." Said Akhlys.

Poseidon beamed, "I'm even more proud, Percy."

"Thanks dad." Percy smiled.

Zeus fumbled angrily, "Jason Grace, wasn't considered?"

Hemera snort, "like we're going to have our lives in his hands, every time he gets into battle he is knocked out."

"She does have a point." Smirked Ares.

Zeus glare.

"I have been wondering..." Percy started, "if the council could help defeat Ananke, before it is too late."

Zeus just grumbled, "be gone! We have matters to discuss."

"This can't be good." Muttered Eleos, before the Primordials and Percy left.

When they left, Zeus turned to the council: "Perseus Jackson must be destroyed."

Hera was the first to speak, "he will not be destroyed. In case you weren't listening, he's the Champion of Chaos. And if we destroy him, we have foolishly destroyed the universe."

Silence.

"And they were right to give Percy the job. Did he not save you, Artemis?"

"He did." Said Artemis, grudgingly.

"And didn't he, numerous times, risked his life for the sake of Olympus?"

All but Zeus, murmured an agreement.

Hera turned to Poseidon, "and I doubt you would let Zeus, decide to kill your favorite son, would you?"

"I wouldn't." Agree Poseidon.

"And if you do decide to kill Percy Jackson, then don't expect me to help." Hera finished, before getting up from her throne and leaving.

* * *

Percy look down at Riptide. If he expected to kill a primordial, then he'll have to use the swords of Chaos. But he didn't want to give up the sword, but if he did who would he give it to? As if to answer his question, a commotion broke out. Quickly, Percy ran out of Poseidon's cabin.

A girl with a ripped t-shirt and was bleeding badly stumble into Camp Half-Blood. Monsters was trying to get in. Clarisse was leading the Ares's cabin, outside to defeat the monsters. But Percy ignore that and look at the girl.

"What's your name?" Asked Leo, grabbing the girl.

"Sapphira Troy." Said the girl, breathless.

With that a green trident float above her head.

**A/N: Voting time! Hera has basically (not really but still...) told the Olympians, that her and Percy have a thing. Who should confront Percy about it?**

**A. Zeus**

**B. Poseidon**

**C. Hades (you'll be surprised)**

**D. Sally ( Poseidon snitch XD)**

**Or E. Aphrodite**

**Please Review**


	7. Confrontations

**I do not own Percy Jackson, just my OCs Cassandra Jackson and Sapphira Troy.**

**Official Lovers of Percy Jackson:**

**1. Hera**

**2. Nyx**

**3. Artemis**

**4. Hestia**

**5. Hemera**

**Somebody made a good point in one of the comments, the other day and I think it makes sense: Piper is the daughter of Aphrodite (who is the goddess of love), one of them should be the lover of Percy. So it's up to you: Aphrodite or Piper?**

**Piper 11**

**Aphrodite 8**

* * *

When Cassandra had the dream, she knew Percy was in trouble.

She watched as Percy walked into a dark room with a sword, that didn't look anything like Riptide, and didn't look like Percy. Somehow she knew that was her half-brother. Anyway, she watched as Percy entered the dark room, there was a low growling noise that sent chills down her spine and made Percy freeze. Quickly, he turned around.

Faraway she heard a crackle of laughter.

"Ananke." Percy hissed, "where is she?"

A woman appeared from the darkness, a evil smile on her face.

"She's having my personal attention." Ananke smirked.

"Let her go-" Percy started.

"Or what?" Taunt Ananke, "before you even touch me, she'll be dead."

Percy growled.

"Don't worry, Son of Poseidon, you won't be left out of all the fun..Astromauro." Ananke grinned.

Then a monstrous wolf appeared from the darkness, and lunged at Percy.

Cassandra woke-up screaming.

"Cassie, honey, are you okay?" Asked Sally Jackson/Blofis.

Cassie took in a deep breath and nod, "yeah...just a nightmare."

What was she suppose to tell her mom? That she saw Percy get attack by a crazy red-head with a monstrous wolf. No thanks, she didn't want to be labeled crazy. When Sally made sure that Cassie was alright, Cassandra went back to sleep.

* * *

Percy and Leo helped Sapphira into the infirmary.

"Tell us, your story." Percy told Sapphira.

Sapphira open her mouth to speak, but a puzzle expression appeared.

"I-I don't remember." Sapphira admitted.

"Looks like, Hera's taking people memories again." Joke Leo.

Percy ignore him.

"Sorry," mutter Sapphira.

"It's fine." Percy reassured her, "why don't you rest?"

Sapphira nod, and she laid down on the bed.

"Leo watch Sapphira, I'll be right back."Percy told Leo.

Before Leo could protest, Percy left.

"Hemera!" Percy called.

Hemera flashed next to him, "yes?"

"Tell Hera, to meet me at Central Park." Percy said.

Hemera nod and flash out.

* * *

"What is it?" Hera asked

Percy look at Hera, "Do you believe me now?"

Hera sighed, "I never doubted."

"Really?"

"Really."Hera said.

She hesitated, "I might have blown our cover."

Percy tilt her head, "how?"

"Zeus want to kill you, and I defended you. And last time, everybody check...I don't like demigods." Hera explain

"Oh." Said Percy, "maybe I should have mentioned, that I needed six lovers."

Hera was already shaking her head, "no, you would have made it worse."

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

" what now?" Percy asked.

Hera shrugged, "I don't know. But be inspecting, the others to confront you about this."

Percy nod, "ok."

All of a sudden, it started to pour down raining, and lightning flash across the sky. Hera look up and sighed.

"Zeus is more upset than I realized." Hera said, "I'll have to calm him down."

And she left, before Percy could protest.

* * *

Zeus felt anger surge in him. The whore! How dare she stray?! In the distant, Zeus heard thunder and lightning.

Especially with that spawn of Poseidon!

"Zeus?" Hera said quietly.

Zeus turned to Hera, and glared at her.

Hera soon regretted going to confront Zeus. He then walked toward Hera, and slapped her hard. Hera gasped, and held her cheek. Zeus grabbed her arm, and pulled inside the room, and close the door...

* * *

Before Percy could go after Hera, but then the goddess of love stop him.

"I can't believe, I didn't see." Said Aphrodite, "that you and Hera...have you slept with her?"

"Why do people ask me that question?" Groaned Percy, "no I didn't."

"Just wondering." Said Aphrodite. "Through, I know that you're looking for six lovers, and I'm guessing that Hera's one of them?"

"Yeah." Percy sighed.

Aphrodite sat on a bench and look up at him, "You know, Zeus isn't going to be happy about this."

Percy clenched his fist, "he's such a hypocrite! It's okay for him to cheat, but her...it's unacceptable."

"I know." Sighed Aphrodite, "where is Hera, anyway?"

Percy sighed, "I tried to stop her, but she went to calm down Zeus."

Aphrodite glance up as if she just realized it was raining.

She frowned, "that was a bad idea."

"I know."Percy groaned.

"I would say go after her...but this is Zeus we're talking about."

Percy gave her a sly smile, "And I'm, Percy Jackson Son of Poseidon and Champion of Chaos. I think I can handle him."

Aphrodite shrugged, "would be a interesting fight."

Suddenly, Percy felt pain all over his body.

"What's wrong?" Aphrodite asked with general concern.

"That bastard." Percy growled.

"Who?"

"Zeus...he's hurting Hera."Percy explained.

"Well, then just don't stand there!" Exclaimed Aphrodite. "Go!"

Percy took off and ran to Olympus.

* * *

Percy found Hera on the floor, with a cut lip...and Zeus was standing in front of her. Anger raised in him, before he could think about it, he slam Zeus against the wall.

"Touch her again, and I will humiliate you in front of everybody." Percy growled.

"Percy..." Hera started.

"No." Percy said, "he needs to learn his place."

Zeus quickly grabbed a hold of Percy shirt and slammed him into the opposite wall.

"Learn my place?" Zeus demand, "it is you that needs to learn his place! I am the King of Gods."

Percy punch Zeus in the jaw, "and I'm the son of Poseidon and the Champion of Chaos! And as I said before, if you touch Hera again I will humiliate you in front of everybody."

Zeus glare at him as he held his jaw. Percy then walked over to Hera and helped her up, and started to leave.

"Coward!" Zeus had yell him.

Percy turned to face him, "no a coward is you. Any man that hits a woman, is a coward."

With that they left.

* * *

"I am fine." Hera insist, as Percy examined her.

Percy gave her a look, "you have a bused cheek."

"And that's it." Said Hera.

Percy cupped her face and said softly, "I don't want you to get hurt."

Hera look into his eyes, "I can see why Annabeth liked you. You're loyal to the ones you love."

"You're just finding this out?" Teased Percy.

Hera playfully hit him, before pulling him closer. Percy glance down at Hera, before kissing her. She kissed him back hungrily. Percy picked her up, still kissing her, and carried her into his room.

* * *

Hera woke up and lift her head up from Percy's chest. She turned to face him, and smile. Softly, she kiss him on the lips. Percy woke up and gave Hera a sleepy smile.

"Morning beautiful." Percy said.

"Morning, Perc." Smiled Hera.

Percy smiled, "Perc?"

Hera wrinkled her nose, "are you making fun of me?"

"No." Percy lied.

Hera raised an eyebrow, suspiciously.

"I promise." Said Percy.

He then kissed her on the lips. Percy ran his hands on Hera's naked form, then pulled her close. Hera softly moan, before quickly saddling him.

Hera kissed his neck, "want round 2?"

Percy grabbed her waist and smirked, "of course."

* * *

Poseidon paced around the throne room, in his Realm. His son and Hera. Who would have guess? Then, he had to get over the fact that, his son was the Champion of Chaos. It was completely a honor to have Chaos choose Percy out of all people to be her champion. Poseidon couldn't have been more proud. The thing that seemed to bother Poseidon was, his son getting together with Hera.

Was there some kind of meaning about it? Was it plan or completely unexpected? He'll have to ask Percy, as soon as possible.

"Poseidon?" Said his wife, Amphitrite.

Poseidon turned his head and face her. Should he tell her? No, she already didn't like him...why give her another reason? But he would tell her.

"Nothing my dear." Poseidon said, "only thinking."

Amphitrite walked over to him, and wrapped her arms around Poseidon's neck.

She tilt her head and Poseidon look into her light blue eyes, "what of my lord?"

Poseidon smiled down at her, and kiss her. "Nothing to worry about."

Amphitrite kiss him back, "are you sure? Poseidon, you have that look."

Poseidon heard the accusation in her voice, "what look?"

"That look when something is wrong." Amphitrite said.

"I promise it's nothing." Poseidon insisted.

For a moment, Poseidon forgot about confronting Percy.

"I must go, my dear." Poseidon told Amphitrite.

Amphitrite sighed, "is it about Percy?"

Poseidon nod.

"Can't it wait to tomorrow?" Amphitrite asked, "I barely see you, anymore."

Poseidon hesitated, he had to confront Percy, but at the same time he knew that he was neglecting Amphitrite. She was right, it could wait. To answer her, he kissed her fiercely. Amphitrite smile and kissed him back.

* * *

Gaea grab Hemera's arm.

"Yes?" Asked Hemera.

"Have Ananke been haunted your dreams, again?" Gaea asked.

Hemera hesitated, before nodding.

"What is it, this time?" Gaea asked.

"Pay back for sleeping with Chronos." Sighed Hemera.

"I told you, that will could had found another way." Gaea sighed.

"What other way?" Hemera snapped,"it had to be done. HE would have died!"

"And what was the point? He died anyway." And Gaea regretted saying it.

Hemera turned to her, tears filled her eyes. "You don't think, I know that? I was there when my son died. Do you have any idea how it feels to lose a child? I guess not seen you let all your children suffer, especially Rhea and Kronos!"

"Wait, I didn't mean it." Protest Gaea.

Hemera glare at her, "why lie to me? You don't care for anybody!"

Gaea cursed as she watched Hemera storm away.

* * *

Percy woke up to an empty bed. At first, he panicked. But that was before he smell breakfast. After getting dressed, Percy enter the kitchen. Hera was wearing Percy's shirt that stop at her thigh. Smiling, Percy went over to her, and pulled her into an embrace.

"Morning."

Hera turned her head to face Percy. "Morning, handsome."

Percy grinned, and kiss Hera on the neck. Hera giggled.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Hera and Percy turned around to face Poseidon.

"Poseidon." Hera said, nervously.

"Dad." Percy said at the same time as Hera.

"Percy. Hera." Said Poseidon, calmly.

"What is wrong, dad?" Percy asked.

"There's been something bothering me ." Poseidon said.

"Our relationship?" Sighed Hera.

"Care explaining?"

Hera and Percy look at each other.

Then Hera shrugged and went back cooking, "your call, Percy."

Percy silently cursed and walked toward his father.

"Maybe you want to sit down for this..." Percy started.

They sat at the table and Percy began to tell his father, everything...Well leaving out what he and Hera just did...Poseidon figure that one out. By the time Percy finish, Hera had placed three plates on the table.

"You mean to tell me, that Zeus beat you last night?" Asked Poseidon, furious.

"I'm fine." Hera insist, and reached out to squeeze Poseidon's hand.

Poseidon took a deep breath, "okay. I let it go."

Hera smile, "good. Now let's have breakfast."

**A/N: that's the longest chapter I ever wrote on mobile. Hope you enjoy.**

**Please Review**


	8. Bianca and Luke

**I don't own Percy Jackson, just my OCs Cassandra Jackson and Sapphira Troy.**

**Official Lovers of Percy Jackson:**

**1. Hera**

**2. Nyx**

**3. Artemis**

**4. Hestia**

**5. Hemer**

**Aphrodite 16**

**Bakukan10: Beta, need it! The thing is I don't know how to get a Beta on ****_mobile. _****I don't know about you but mobile is a great pain in the butt :p.**

* * *

"Bianca?"

The girl with long black hair turned around, her dark brown eyes widen, "Luke?"

The blond boy nod his head, and smile, "I can't believe this. We've made it."

Bianca laughed, "I am, well was, the daughter of Hades."

"And now, you're the daughter of Thanatos." Luke noted.

Bianca smile, and show off her black wings,"and you, use to be son of Hermes, is now the son of Apollo."

"Fits." Shrugged Luke, "ready to head to Camp Half-Blood?"

"Sure." Bianca said, "let's see how much it change."

* * *

"Percy." Said Leo, "when you said you'll be right back, I didn't think you'll come back the next day."

Percy ran his hand through his messy black hair, "I sorta of forgot."

Leo fold his arms, "typical."

Sapphira spoke up, "so Leo told me that we're half-siblings?"

Percy turned to face his half-sister: They both had black hair, and a natural tan. But she had sea blue eyes, instead of sea green eyes.

"Yes, where do you live?" Asked Percy.

"South Carolina." Answered Sapphira.

"That's a long travel to New York." Percy noted.

"We came over here for vacation." Sapphira said.

"Do you usually?"Percy asked, "come here for summer vacations?"

A better question: Did every Lover of Poseidon, go to Montauk?

Sapphira shook her head, "No. But, my mom likes to visit every beach there is. I don't know why, she's weird like that."

Percy smiled, "not as weird as my mom. She likes to bake everything in blue."

"Blue?" Sapphira asked.

"Blue cookies, blue cakes, blue candies...I can go on and on." Said Percy.

Sapphira smile, "Okay, you win."

"Brother-Sister bonding. Cute." Said Leo, "but if you don't mind..."

"Oh yeah," said Percy. "Sorry for the wait."

"It's fine." Said Leo, before leaving.

"Why is he in a hurry?" Sapphira asked.

Percy hesitate, "Do you know the tale of The Odyssey?"

"Yeah. With Calypso and Odysseus." Said Sapphira.

"Well... because Calypso support the Titans in the first war-"

"First?"

"Four years ago, Kronos had and possessed one of my friends and almost succeeded."

How?"

"He realized what he was doing, and killed himself." Said Percy

"Oh." Said Sapphira, "anyways..."

"So she was cursed to stay on Ogygia. As well as having heroes wash up on her island, wounded or hurt for her to thing is the people that landed on her island were always the people fall in love with." Percy explained, "and when she did fall for them, a raft would come and they would always choose to leave."

"It sounds like you know by experience." Sapphira noticed.

"Because it happened to me." Percy said.

"Really?" Asked Sapphira, in disbelief.

"Yeah, I decided to leave, because a girl like." Percy grimaced.

"I'm guessing that the girl that you came back for, broke up with you?"

"Yeah." Percy suddenly didn't want to talk.

Noticing this, back to the subject. "And Leo...?"

"During the Second Giants' War, Leo landed on Ogygia." Said Percy, "And they fell in love. As Leo was leaving, he had swore on the River Styx that he'll come back for her."

"That shouldn't be hard, right?" Asked Sapphira.

Percy hesitate, "nobody has ever went to Ogygia, twice."

"Oh," Sapphira replied.

"Yeah." Percy sighed.

"Sorry to interrupt." Said Katie, "but um...You got to see this."

"I'll be right back." Percy promised Sapphira.

"I'll be here recovering." Sapphira told him.

* * *

When Percy went to the borderlines, he stop. It couldn't be. A girl with long black hair, dark brown eyes, and freckles smiled at him.

"Hello, Percy." Said the girl, "I'm Bianca Decesso Angelo."

"And I'm Luke Henchman." Said a tall,handsome young boy with short-cropped sandy blonde hair, blue eyes, and an athletic and muscular boy.

Percy took a step back, "You look like-"

"Bianca Di Angelo and Luke Castellan?" Bianca answer, grinning.

"That was our first life." Luke answered.

"So fast?" Was all Percy could manage.

"The perks of being the daughter of Hades." Said Bianca.

"Wouldn't that mean..."

"Not really." Luke interrupted, "I was able to convince Hades to get us to teenager age."

"I can't believe you guys cheat the system." Percy said, "and you don't even look like you'll do something like that, Blanca."

"And I do?" Luke said, looking hurt.

"Besides, the Bianca you met was from a other life time." Smirk Bianca.

Percy shrugged, "true. So who's your..."

Answering Percy unfinished question, a tombstone and a lyre appeared above Luke's head.

"I am the daughter of Thanatos and Luke is the son of Apollo." Said Bianca.

**A/N: Bianca and Luke are back! I have been thinking about bringing back Silena and Charles, of course they are going to be important to the story, you guys have to wait and see. :3 Bianca's last name means Death Angel (hint hint) and Luke last name means Loyal servant (HINT HINT)**

**Please Review**


	9. Recruits

**I do not own Percy Jackson, just my OCs Cassandra Jackson and Sapphira Troy**

**Official Lovers of Percy :**

**1. Hera**

**2. Nyx**

**3. Artemis**

**4. Hestia**

**5. Hemera**

**6. Aphrodite**

* * *

"We don't have a cabin for Thanatos..." Percy started.

"I'll just stay at Hades's cabin." Bianca said.

"Ok, Nico's going to be surprised." Percy noted.

Bianca's eyes lit up, "he'll be so happy."

Luke cleared his throat, "I'll just head to Apollo's cabin."

Bianca and Percy watched as Luke walk down the hill toward the cabins.

"He's sorry." Bianca mutter.

"I know." Percy sighed.

"He doesn't know that." Bianca counter, she turned to him, "tell him."

Percy shrugged, "I got to go."

Bianca sighed, "see you later."

* * *

For the rest of the day, Percy and Sapphira had spent time with each other. Percy glance out of the window and got up.

"I have to go." Percy told her.

Sapphira nod, "see you later."

"She's pretty." Smile Hera.

"Hey," smile Percy. "What are you doing here?"

"The primordials wanted to see you." Hera inform him.

"About?" Percy asked.

Hera shrugged, "they wouldn't tell me."

Percy wrapped his arm around Hera's waist, "let's go to the HeadQuarters."

* * *

"So, Perseus..." Nyx said, "we've been thinking that...you may need a army."

"What?" Percy turned to Hera, and she just shrugged.

"Well...there will be no doubt that, Ananke would have an army of her own." Said Gaea, "might as well have one of our own."

"But they'll be hand picked by you." Hemera added.

"We've thought that there should be twelve generals." Said Erebus.

"Good number." Nod Percy.

"So..." supplied Uranus. "Your twelve generals?"

Percy thought for a moment and Bianca and his conversation.

"Luke." Percy said.

Silence.

"Luke?" Asked Hera, "he died in the Second Titans War."

"He was reborn."Percy told everyone.

"That fast?" Asked Hemera in disbelief.

Percy hesitate, "long story."

"Okay, that's one." Said Nyx.

"Athena."

"Excellent choice." Nod Erebus.

"Leo." Percy said.

Gaea snort.

"Shut up." Hera snapped.

Gaea glare at Hera.

Percy smiled, "Erebus."

Erebus smile.

"Artemis," Percy added.

"If she accepts." Muttered Sophrosyne.

"Reyna." Percy decided.

"Six more generals." Said Tartarus.

"That's all I can think of." Percy admitted.

He turned to Hera, "got any suggests?"

Hera thought about it, "how about...Hades?"

"Hades?" Percy said skeptical.

Nyx smile, "That is a excellent choice. Percy, you should have seen him in the First Titans War."

"Okay." Said Percy, still unsure.

"It's a good choice." Eleos reassured him.

"That's seven..." Percy said.

Hemera grin, "I know a perfect general."

"Who?"Asked Percy.

"Aether." Said Hemera, gesturing to her brother.

"Hemera..." Aether started.

"Don't be modesty, son." Smile Nyx.

"We all agree, don't we?" Said Akhlys.

They all nod.

"It's settled then, Aether you're a general." Smile Hemera.

"Any suggests, Nyx?" Asked Percy.

Nyx thought for a moment, "I think that Hemera's son, should be one of the generals."

Hemera's eyes widen, "Daymon?"

"Daymon?" Percy asked.

"He isn't mentioned in Greek Mythology." Hemera explained, "he's the god of Leadership. I guess that would make sense."

"Three more generals." Gaea in a boring tone.

"We're think about those three later..." Percy decided, "agreed?"

"Sure." Said Pontus.

"If that was all...?" Percy started.

"Since you're having a army...we'll need to have a place for them to stay." Said Eros.

"If they accept than we should create a place for them to stay." Percy decided.

"That's about it." Hemera said.

"Alright, I'll go to tell them about this." Percy said, getting up.

* * *

The first one to go to was Luke. Percy had walk towards Apollo's cabin. When he got there, everybody was asking Luke all kinds of questions.

"Luke..." Percy called, "can I speak to you?"

Luke turned his head and smile, "sure."

Luke left the campers and head towards Percy. "What is it?"

Percy guide Luke away from the campers and explain everything to Luke. As well as that he had chosen Luke to be a general.

"Do you accept?" Asked Percy.

"Y-yeah." Luke said, "I think I have Bianca a part of my army."

"Go tell her." Percy said.

"Sure thing." Luke said, and then left.

* * *

"I can't believe I am doing this." Muttered Percy.

He knock on the door, and look at those intense grey eyes.

"What is it, Perseus Jackson?" Said Athena coldly.

"I need to tell you something..." Percy started.

"A favor?" Athena guess, "after what you told my daughter."

"It has nothing to do with Annabeth..." Percy started.

"I don't care." Before slamming the door.

"On to the next one." Sighed Percy.

* * *

"Yes, Jackson?" Asked Artemis without looking.

"I was wondering if... You want to be one of my generals." Percy said.

Artemis turned to face him, "you're general?"

"Yes, The primordials thought that I would need twelve generals and I suggest you."

"Me?" Artemis said, skeptically.

"Yes, so I was wondering...do you want to be?"Percy asked.

Artemis thought for a moment, "yes. My hunters will be a part of my army."

Percy nod, "deal."

Artemis smile, "wonderful."

* * *

This would be the third(?) time that, Percy would enter the Underworld. Both was life or death.

"Hades." Called Percy.

Instead Nico appeared.

"Father is busy at the moment." Nico informed Percy.

"Oh...can I leave a message?" Percy asked.

"Sure." Shrugged Nico.

So then Percy explained him being the Champion of Chaos, and he needed generals and wanted Hades to be one.

"When did this all happened?" Nico said, wide-eyed.

"Two days ago." Shrugged Percy.

"Two days ago?!" Exclaimed Nico.

Percy nod, "I have to go..."

"Understandably." Nico said, in a gloomy tone.

As Percy left, he wondered why Nico's mood change so quickly.

* * *

"Percy!" Said Gwen, "I'm glad that you came to visit."

"It's going to be a quick visit."Percy said, running his hand through his messy black hair.

"Who you're visiting?" Asked Gwen.

"Reyna." Percy answer.

"Reyna? What for?" Asked Gwen.

"It's a bit complicated." Percy said.

"Well, she's dealing with Octavian." Gwen said.

Percy rolled his eyes, "he's still being annoying?"

"Yup." Gwen nod.

Percy nod, "I go and help her."

Gwen laugh, "see you later."

* * *

"Enough, Octavian!" Said Reyna.

"Hear me out, Paetor!" Octavian protest.

"This is nonsense," counter Frank. "Why-"

"Hello."Percy interrupted.

The three turned to face Percy.

"You." Growled Octavian.

"Hello, Octavian, being a pain in the butt, I see." Percy said.

"What brings you here?"Asked Reyna.

"I have to talk to you alone." Percy said folding his arms, "Hey Frank."

"Hi Percy." Frank answer.

"You think you can handle, him?" Reyna asked.

"Sure, go talk to Percy." Frank reassured her.

Reyna got up from her seat and head towards Percy. They walked away from Frank and Octavian.

"What is it?" Reyna asked, when they were far away from Frank and Octavian.

Percy then launch into explanation and told Reyna everything.

"So do you want to be a general?" Asked Percy.

Reyna bit her lower lip, "Percy, I can't be paetor and a general. If you can find a Good paetor, then I'll be a general."

Percy nod, "Okay, deal."

"I have to head back, I have a feeling that Octavian is causing trouble." Reyna said.

"I could handle him." Percy offered.

Reyna smile, "no I got it."

Percy watched Reyna left, before leaving Camp Jupiter.

* * *

Leo look up from his work, "What is?"

Percy took a deep breath, and told Leo everything that happened in two days.

"So then the primordials thought that I should have a army and twelve generals. I choose you for one of them."

"Me?" Said the Son of Hephaestus.

"Yes, do you accept?" Percy asked.

"I guess I can be a general and find Calypso." Leo said. "So yeah."

Percy smiled, "thanks."

"No problem." Leo said, before getting back to work. When Percy left the forges, Hemera walk towards him.

She link her arm around Percy's arms, "off to see my son."

* * *

Percy notice that Hemera was nervous.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked.

"The last time, I've seen Daymon was after a horrible argument." Hemera said.

"What happened?"

"His wife, Andrea, and I didn't get along." Hemera admit.

"What is she the goddess of?"

"Freedom." Hemera answer.

"And you didn't like her?" Percy said, incredulously.

"I-I was a little overprotective." Said Hemera, sheepishly.

Percy nod, "that's most moms."

"I took it a little too far."

"How?" Percy asked.

"Um...well..." Hemera started.

"She cursed her." Said a voice.

Percy and Hemera turned to the voice.

A boy with Hemera's golden eyes and face structure, and that was about it. He had brown shoulder-length hair, and a lean and muscular body.

"Daymon..." said Hemera.

"Hemera." He said, a bit coldly.

"Curse her, how?"

Hemera look away.

"I guess I'll tell you." Said Daymon, "Mother here, curse Andrea to be forgotten. And you do know what happens when you are forgotten."

"You fade." Percy answered.

"Exactly." Snapped Daymon, "Lucky we was able to stop the curse, from doing so."

"I said I was sorry!" Counter Hemera.

"There are still side effects." Growled Daymon, "Why are you here?"

Percy hesitated, before telling Daymon everything.

"Ananke?" Asked Daymon, "I'm guessing that you slept Chronos, again."

"Daymon!" Said Hemera, hurt.

"I was wondering if you could be one of my generals."Percy said.

"Why would I do that?" Asked Daymon, "after what she did?"

"Don't do it for me." Said Hemera, "son..."

Daymon glare at her, "you lost that right to be my mother!"

Percy saw the tears fill her eyes, "you're right."

Daymon turned to Percy, "fine, I'll be one of your generals."

But after hearing all of what Daymon said, Percy didn't want him to be one of his generals. Sure, Hemera was wrong for what she did, but some of those things shouldn't had been said.

"Thanks, we'll go." Percy said, grabbing Hemera's hand and left.

When they got to Poseidon's cabin, Hemera had started crying.

"Are you alright?"Percy asked.

"I'm fine." Her voice, crack, "I just going to go."

When she left, a voice came behind him:

"Hello, Perseus Jackson."

**Please Review**


	10. Destroyer and Piper

**I don't own Percy Jackson**

**Official Lovers of Percy :**

**1. Hera**

**2. Nyx**

**3. Artemis**

**4. Hestia**

**5. Hemera**

**6. Aphrodite**

**A/N: the people who were reading: Reading Hera, Queen of Gods. I was force to put delete the story, because I was breaking the rules. Sorry :/**

* * *

Percy turned to face a girl with long black hair with blue streaks, aquamarine blue eyes, and a short black dress.

"Who are you?" Percy asked.

The girl jumped from the dresser that she was seating on, "Destroyer."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "Seriously?"

The girl nod, "yes, I'm your sword."

"And I'm suppose to believe this?" Percy asked.

"Yes." She replied, hotly.

"Prove it." Said Percy.

The girl sighed, and almost immediately the girl changed into a sword, then quickly changed back.

"Woah!" Said Percy.

"Now you believe me?" Asked Destroyer.

"Yeah," answered Percy.

"Good, because changing to sword form and human form, can be tiring." Said Destroyer, sitting on Percy's bed.

"Why are you here? In your human form?" Percy asked.

"Tired of being in sword form." Said Destroyer, like it was obvious.

"Ok..." Said Percy, and shift awkwardly.

Destroyer rolled her eyes and got up, "let's head to the HeadQuarters. I want to see how much it change."

* * *

Percy watched as Destroyer looked around the HeadQuarters, before she turned to face him.

"It's bigger." She shrugged.

"Ok..." Said Percy, and Nyx came into view.

Percy made eye-contact with Nyx and a vision.

* * *

_"Back the hell away from him." Snarled a girl with long black hair. Nyx._

_Behind her, Hypnos was hidden behind her. In front of her, Zeus was glaring at her._

_"He shall be punish!" Zeus argued, "Get out the way! I am king!"_

_Ignorant even back. Percy thought._

_Nyx step forward, "And I am Nyx. The Primordial of Darkness, and I can destroy you."_

_With a flick of her hand monstrous wolves appeared at her side and growled._

_Zeus took a step back, fear cross his features._

_"Begone, Zeus, or my dear pets will have something to snack on." Said Nyx, darkly._

_Zeus fled the seemingly cave._

* * *

"Percy!" Snapped Destroyer, pulling Percy from the vision.

"Huh?" He answered, dumbly.

"Are you alright?" Nyx asked, with concern.

"Yeah." Said Percy, slightly dazed, he looked around. "What am I doing on the floor?"

"You collapse." Destroyer answered, "couldn't catch you."

"You didn't really didn't any effort in trying," Nyx sighed.

Destroyer shrugged, "whatever."

"Maybe we should check if you hit your head." Murmur Nyx.

Gently, Nyx helped Percy up and sat him on a chair. She tilt his head up and stared into his gray-golden eyes.

"I'm fine." Percy insisted.

"Just to be sure." Nyx countered.

So for the next four minutes Percy sat there, as Nyx examined his head for any injures.

"Yup, you're fine." Nyx decided.

"Told you." Percy mutter.

Nyx whacked him upside the head, Destroyer giggled.

"Ow!" Percy protested.

"You can't be too sure." Nyx told him.

Nyx looked up at Destroyer, "When did you change into your human form?"

"A hour ago." Destroyer told her, "I think I'll stay like this awhile."

Nyx nod, "fine with me."

"Anyways..." Said Percy, "All my generals accepted. Except for Athena and Reyna. Reyna can't unless I find a perfect paetor, and Athena won't because the recent fight with Annabeth."

Nyx folded her arms, "of course."

"The thing is...who would be good to be paetor?" Percy mused.

The three thought for a moment.

"Don't know...don't care." Destroyer finally said.

"What about that daughter of Zeus?" Nyx asked, "she's a great lieutenant to the hunters."

"But." Percy cut in, "who'll be the lieutenant to the hunters."

"Piper." Said a voice.

The three turned around to face Hera.

"Piper can't be the lieutenant to the hunters." Countered Percy, "she's dating Jason."

"Well..." Said Hera, looking away.

"What is it?" Percy asked.

"It is for me to tell." Hera told him, "ask Jason. Or Piper."

"Fine." Percy said shortly, "I'll do it now. So we can have this done already."

* * *

The first place Percy goes to is Aphrodite's Cabin, but when he got there they told him that, Piper no longer lived there.

_That's weird. _Thought Percy, then he head to New Rome.

When he got to the fifth cohorts, they informed him that, Jason was on a quest. So then, he headed to Mount. Olympus. Surprising, Piper was there. He head towards her.

"Hey, Pipes." Percy said, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

She turned to him and smiled, "hello, Percy."

"So I was talking to Reyna, and she was going to give up her position of being paetor." Percy informed her.

"What does that have to do with me?" Piper asked.

"And she wanted somebody that was going to be, the perfect paetor, and I suggested Thalia." Percy continued.

Piper gave him an odd look, "ok..."

"But then who would be the lieutenant to the Hunters. That's where you come in, we suggested you." Said Percy, "but you're dating Jason, how could you be a hunter?"

Piper took a deep breathe, "Actually, me and Jason broke up a year ago."

**Please Review**


	11. Complications Part 1

**I do not own Percy Jackson**

**P.S. You might hate Jason after this...**

**Wonderful day we having.**

**I never realized that there are so many stories about Percy Jackson being the champion of Chaos. And they all using the same plot: Half-brother of Percy comes to camp Half-blood...Takes Annabeth...Everybody betrays him...The Gods hate him, even his father (Who claim to say that Percy his is favorite child)...then Chaos comes out of nowhere, giving him the option to get revenge which he takes. All that good stuff.**

**You might realize I'm stalling.**

**Ok, I'll stop stalling, here it is.**

* * *

"What?" Percy said, in disbelief, "What happened?"

Piper sighed and looked away from Percy, "It's complicated."

"I'm all ears." Percy told her.

Piper look back at Percy, "Jason cheated on me."

"Why?"

Piper groaned, "I-he...ugh. Is there ever a reason? He just did it."

"You need to get into more detail." Percy told her.

"Fine." Sighed Piper.

* * *

_For the last couple of days, Piper and Jason got into fights. It was little things that set them off, the latest one was when Piper caught Jason, talking to Drew. Jason knew, how Piper felt about Drew, and also knew that Drew liked it him. So why was he hanging out with her? Piper should have shut it down, the moment it happen. But she didn't, a dumb move on her part. She had entered the Zeus's Cabin, to catch Jason and Drew in a passion make-out session._

_"What the Hades!" Yelled Piper._

_Drew and Jason pulled away from each other and Jason got up from the bed. He head toward her, "Piper..."_

_"No!" Piper yelled, again, "I can't believe this! We're done!"  
_

_Piper stormed out of the room, with tears in her eyes. How could Jason do this to her? And with Drew? Seriously?! Before Piper could register what happen, she found herself knocking on Aphrodite's door._

_"Piper-What's wrong?" Aphrodite asked, with concern._

_Piper than told Aphrodite everything. And before she knew it, she was crying._

_Aphrodite frowned, "Jason did that? Are you sure? Drew can charmspeak."_

_Piper consider that, before she shook her head, "He didn't look like it and he definitely sound like it."_

_"Oh, Piper..." Sighed Aphrodite._

_"I don't want to see him again...mom, can you...I don't know maybe...let me live here on Olympus?" Piper sniffed._

_Aphrodite thought about it, "well...I'm doing this thing-"_

_Piper perked up, "yes?"_

_"It's like Hunters of Artemis...I was thinking of calling it Aphrodite Girls." Said Aphrodite._

_"And what do they do?" Asked Piper, slowly losing hope._

_"You're basically do the goddess's hair." Aphrodite admitted._

_"I rather join Hunters of Artemis!" Piper exclaimed, "but...Jason's sister is part of the Hunters...and she makes them visit him a lot..."_

_Aphrodite smiled, "Welcome to the group, Pipes!"_

* * *

"So you chose Aphrodite's Girls over Hunters of Artemis?" Percy asked, in disbelief.

Piper nod, "Hard to believe I know. But I didn't want to see Jason, again."

"I can't believe he would do this to you." Percy said, angry, "and with Drew?"

Piper sighed, "Yeah...well since I told you that...what's up with you and Hera?"

"What makes you think that, there's something going on?" Percy asked, innocently.

Piper gave him a look, and Percy sighed.

"Ok..." Percy said, and he told her everything.

Piper raised an eyebrow, "Chaos chose you as her champion?"

"Is it so hard to believe?" Percy said, pretend to be hurt.

"No, not really." Piper said, "And so you need, _six _lovers for what?"

"They represent something about me, and they help me have better control over it." Percy explained, "Hera is loyal like me."

"And you need better control over _that_?" Piper asked, in disbelief.

"More like, I need to know _who _I need to be loyal to." Percy said.

Piper nod, "now, _that _makes sense."

"Of course it does." Percy replied, "so...do you accepted?"

Piper shrugged, "why not?"

"Now, we just got to talk to Thalia...and then everything will run more smoothly." Said Percy.

Haha...smoothly? Wrong!

**Please Review**


End file.
